minecraft_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Xbox - Cookie Kingdom - Survival Games
Minecraft Xbox - Cookie Kingdom - Survival Games is a viceo uploaded by stampylonghead in collaboration with ChooChoosGaming, Bigbst4tz2, Kasace, GlisteningGuru, L for Leeeeee x, and BlackieChanXBL in 2014. In the video, stampylonghead and some others play Hunger Games on the Big B's Cookie Kingdom map. Description Welcome to a special round of hunger games to celebrate Big B Statz getting 200K subscribers on his channel. Deaths 7th: MrKasace MrKasace was slain by BlackieChanXBL off-camera. 6th: GlisteningGuru GlisteningGuru is going around the map when Big B statz comes from the middle point house and starts to fight him, after chasing for a bit, GlisteningGuru starts to fight Big B statz, however, he doesn't last long and is slain by Big B statz. 5th: BlackieChanXBL Directly after taking out GlisteningGuru, BlackieChanXBL tries to suprise attack Big B statz, however, he fails and Big B statz notices him, Big B statz starts to fight him and wins, killing BlackieChanXBL. 4th: cRz Choo Choo x As Big B statz is in the middle he notices someone approaching, he waits for the player to come and eventually, the player comes and Big B statz realizes that it was cRz Choo Choo x, he splashes Big B statz with a potion of slowness, however, due to Big B statz having the swiftness effect on him, he walked like normal, Big B statz was able to poison cRz Choo Choo x with a potion of poison and then cRz Choo Choo x begins to run away, Big B statz shoots him a couple of times, however, cRz Choo Choo x finds cover, after a bit of chasing, cRz Choo Choo x gets stuck in some water where Big B statz kills him. 3rd: Big B statz Big B statz attempts to approach stampylongnose with his bow, however, stampylongnose dodges most shots and attempts to throw a potion of poison at Big B statz, however, he misses. After taking cover, Big B statz attempts to go attack stampylongnose from another side, after having a bow fight with stampylongnose for a bit, Big B statz charges towards stampylongnose and throws a potion of poison at him and hits him, but so does stampylongnose. After then fighting for a small amount of time, Big B statz is killed by stampylongnose. He still managed to get the most kills in the game, getting 4 kills. 2nd: stampylongnose L for Leeeeee x attempts to fight stampylongnose, after a bow fight they get into physical combat with swords, after fighting for a bit L for Leeeee x gets cornered in water just like cRz Choo Choo x, stampylongnose starts to fight him but gets low, but so does L for Leeeeee x, L for Leeeeee x then runs away (presumably because he was weak), stampylongnose then attempts to do some parkour, but misses a jump and falls to his death. 1st: L for Leeeeee x L for Leeeeee x managed to win the game with 0 kills. This page was created by IanTEB on January 4, 2020 Category:Videos Category:Stampylonghead Videos Category:ChooChoosGaming Videos Category:Bigbst4tz2 Videos Category:Kasace Videos Category:GlisteningGuru Videos Category:L for Leeeeee x Videos Category:Hunger Games Category:2014 Videos Category:May 2014 Videos Category:May 6 Videos